Canadian Patent Application 2,191,928 filed by Kenneth Reay Code on Dec. 3, 1996 discloses the use of two chemicals which when combined produce iodine disinfectant in an absorbent substrate. According to the teachings of the Code reference the two chemicals remain in a dormant state until the presence of water results in an intermixing to cause the iodine producing reaction. The Code reference was developed with respect to the transportation of vials containing diagnostic specimens of bodily fluids. Leakage of bodily fluids from the vials during transport results in an intermixing of the chemicals which releases the disinfectant.